A Look Into the Golden Trio
by S.M. Chieko
Summary: When people think of the Golden Trio, they think of the three that defeated Voldemort. What they should think of is three people with an undescribable bond. Simple fluff.


**A Look into the Golden** **Trio**** by:_ S.M. Chieko_**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were three different people that made up one of the most famous teams ever, the _Golden Trio_.**

**When people thought of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they thought of the **_Golden Trio_**. What nobody thought of was that maybe they were just three teenagers who went through more than most people their age.**

**They faced terrors that no one should have ever faced. They looked danger right in the eye. And yet, they survived. Many witches and wizards had asked themselves how the three were able to survive.**

**The answer was simple. They had each other.**

**Many people have friends. And many of those friends have bonds. But no bond went as deep as that of the Golden Trio's.**

**No words could describe their friendship. It was unique. It was a puzzle to the whole wizarding world. Their friendship was even more valuable than family.**

**The Golden Trio went through so many adventures together that no one would be able to understand anyone as well as these three understood each other.**

**The bond that formed between the Golden Trio was a result of thousands of adventures together and years of friendship. Yet, what had really caused the Golden Trio to form?**

**Many witches and wizards believed that it was just the result of the adventures they went through together. They think that if it were any other people that went through the same things, then they'd be as close as the Golden trio.**

**But is that the truth?**

**The Golden Trio is special because they have certain characteristics that support the foundation of their friendship.**

**Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived. He grew up as an orphan with a neglective family. He is powerful, stubborn, brave, humble and has an authoratative aura. Harry had a horrible childhood and he had to grow up too fast, what with Voldemort on his back. The biggest break Harry ever got was when he arrived at Hogwarts and became friends with Ron and Hermione.  
**

**Ron Weasley is The King. He grew up in a loving, but poor family. He is headstrong, immature, insecure, loyal, and the comedic relief in the trio. Ron lived a life in his brothers' shadows. He grew up feeling insecure and unimportant. Later on in the Golden Trio's friendship, he starts feeling like the sidekick. His adventures with Harry and Hermione eventually lead to a higher self-esteem.**

**Hermione Granger is The Brightest Witch of Her Age. She grew up as a muggle-born with her caring family. Hermione is clever, bossy, caring, loyal, and the level-headed one in the group. She grew up with no friends and had to deal with bullies, especially with the prejudice witches and wizards in the wizarding world. After befriending Harry and Ron, she became more laid back and less insecure.**

**The Golden Trio started out as just three friends, but it eventually became more. It became a different kind of family.**

**Without the differences between the trio, they wouldn't have became the Golden Trio.**

**They shaped each other to be who they are now. They supported and encouraged each other in ways no one could understand.**

**The Boy Who Lived, The King, and The Brightest Witch of Her Age make up the Golden Trio. But more importantly, they make up a family never seen before.**

**The Golden Trio had to grow up faster than everyone else, losing their childhood as a result. But through it all, they had each other to lean on.**

**They kept each others' spirits up and cared about each other more than anyone else had.**

**After all that these three had been through together, it would be impossible to not have formed the bond that they had.**

**Nothing could ruin their friendship. They were inseparable.**

**The Golden trio went through fighting a troll, retrieving the Philosopher's Stone, opening the Chamber of Secrets, saving an innocent prisoner, surviving the Triwizard tournament, forming Dumbledore's Army, dealing with romance problems, retrieving hocruxes, and facing Voldemort, all while dealing with obstacles that threatened their friendship.**

**When people think of the _Golden Trio_, they think of the three most famous witches or wizards of their time. But, what you really should think of when you think of the** _Golden Trio_**, is a friendship that goes deeper than the oceans of the Earth.**

**Because the **_Golden Trio _**are not just three average witches and wizards, they are three extraordinary people, that bring out the best in each other, with an extraordinary bond.**

* * *

Harry put down the **Quibbler **after reading the article out loud to the occupants of the room.

"Luna, I love the article but I think you should tell the witch that wrote it, that it was a bit dramatic and exaggerated," Harry informed Luna, the new editor-in-chief, while laughing.

Soon, the rest of the room started to laugh. Unbeknownst to the Golden Trio, the other occupants of the room were laughing because they thought that the article was spot on.

On the side, Ginny was chuckling sadly to herself because she knew how true the story was, and how Harry would always put Ron or Hermione ahead of everything else.

But, she understood why. She didn't completely understand the Golden Trio's friendship. But, she understood that if she were any of the three, and after all they had been through, she would put the others ahead of anything else.

* * *

_The Golden Trio_.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione._

_The Soul, The Heart, The Brains_

_The Boy Who Lived, The King, The Brightest Witch of Her Age._

_A bond undescribable._

_A friendship beyond this world._

_ A family not by blood, but by heart._

_Three people, one soul._

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if it sucked. This was my fist fanfic and I was kind of in a rush. Also, I want to say that I really adore the Golden Trio and their bond. Sometimes I wish I have friends like they have each other.**


End file.
